Mighty Armed States of Honor
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: M*A*S*H category: all team alliance |- | align=center colspan=2 | M*A*S*H Motto: This isn't a Hospital, its an Alliance! |- |'Founded' || June 28th, 2007 |- |'Commanding Officer' || Col. Fitswilliam |- |'Executive Officer' || McLaren |- |'Officer of War and Defense' || Flonker |- |'Government' || Military Heirarchy |- |'Strength' || 79,892 |} =Charter= THE MIGHTY ARMED STATES OF HONOR Preamble: This document is to define the gov't of M*A*S*H all members should abide by this document. P.S. I know its long but try to read it.... Article I Admission: 1. No members of M*A*S*H can be apart of another Alliance 2. Spying is not allowed at all if you are caught spying you will be Zied 3. All recruits are recomended to switch to the White Team and are required to put M*A*S*H in their Alliance Affiliation 4. we don't accept anyone who in a war come back after its settled Article II Structure: Officers: 1. Commanding Officer- The leader of M*A*S*H. Oversees all operations and is ultimately responsible for all decisions made by the Alliance. 2. Executive Officer- Second in Command, oversees all aspects of the alliance helps with decision making 3. War and Defense Officer- Head of Military, appoints and commands all Company Commanders, runs all military stuff with approval of both the Executive Officer and Commanding Officer. 5. Economic Officer- Runs all Banking stuff that goes on in the Alliance. 6. Foreign Affairs Officer- Runs all things related to other alliances, including embassy's and diplomats 7. Enlistment Officer- Runs all recruiting programs and manages applications * positions 3-7 can appoint 1 deputy to help them with whatever they do. Non Commisioned Officers Company Commanders- 6 of these to run each company Omega, Alpha, Baker, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot. Can appoint 2 Gunny Sargents to help run the company. Gunny Sargents- help run companys. appointed by Company Commanders Assistants Brothers/Sister in Arms- help either the economic, foreign, or enlistment officers appointed only. same rank as company commanders Soldiers- basic unit in M*A*S*H can either fight wars or help aid other members Article III Expulsion: members can be thrown out for the following: 1. spying 2. bad behavior- racists remarks, belittling of others, etc..(in alliance or on Planet Bob) 3. Rogue activities expulsions requires a majority vote from the officers Article IV: War, Aid, and Trade 1. Their is no ofensive wars unless approved by a Gunny Sargent, Company commander, or the Drill Instructor 2. Tech Raider must read and understand the following - Can not raid a target that is in an alliance - Must be over 10 days inactive - if they return you must pay reps to them - no raiding of yellow or white team members are allowed breaks these rules you will be on ur own to deal with the consequences. 3. all members must report to their barracks to sign in 4. though your not required to fight if u don't want to theres always banking 5. report any attacks on you or another members nation in the sentry reports thread, they will not be delt with unless posted there! Aid 1. You are encouraged to aid other members in the alliance. Aid Chains FTW! 2. War Aid is top priority 3. the Economic officer over sees all affairs in trades and aid 4. helping other nations outside of M*A*S*H is encouraged but must be cleared by the C.O. and Economic Officer Trade. 1. Try to trade with in the alliance when you can. but it is required to trade within the team you are in. Article V Loyalty and Authority 1. All members must be loyal to the leadership and follow orders 2. this document is the law of our alliance. It can be Amended by majority vote of the officers and a special representitive appoint by the membership to vote on the amendment. 3. Don't forget to have fun though! 4. This document is property of the C.O. of M*A*S*H, Col. Fitswilliam of Jamoney That is all.